Love, Life and Truth
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Sasuke memang bukan pemuda biasa, hidup di tengah genangan darah yang mengalir. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Sakura, yang menarik pemuda itu ke dalam dunianya yang penuh dengan cinta dan kehidupan. Hanya saja terkadang hidup memang tidak adil dan menyembunyikan kebenaran yang ada di depan mata../Keep or delete?/RnR please.. :D
1. That Girl and That Boy

_**Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari komik Western Shotgun dengan alur yang sedikit berbeda dengan komik aslinya.. :D  
Enjoy then!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Rate T – Semi M**

**1st Chapter**

**Love, Life and Truth ****© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Konoha—kota kecil yang terkenal sebagai kota para hunter berada. Ya, kota kecil ini tidak bisa dibilang aman atau damai. Suara tembakan, hunter yang berkeliaran serta buronan-buronan yang datang silih berganti menjadi suatu hal yang biasa di kota ini. Tapi semua itu tidak mengubah keriuhan dan keramaian yang ada di kota yang tak pernah mati itu.

Konoha memang termasuk kota besar dan merupakan kota yang paling maju yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan dari banyaknya kota-kota kecil lainnya yang dipayungi oleh pemerintahan Konoha. Kota ini juga termasuk kota yang bebas dimana tidak ada aturan yang melarang siapapun untuk membawa senjata kemana-mana. Mengingat kota ini juga terkenal dengan para hunter hebat yang dinaungi oleh satu wadah besar yang menjadi asosiasi bagi mereka.

Berbeda dengan di kota lain, dimana para hunter bergerak sendirian untuk menangkap buruannya. Di Konoha, para hunter terpilih dan terhebat ditampung dalam satu wadah yang mengikat mereka semua untuk bekerja sama. Bahkan, para polisi pun mengakui kehebatan mereka dan banyak terbantu dengan kehadiran mereka. Semenjak asosiasi hunter itu bergerak sekitar 3 tahun lalu, tingkat kriminalitas di Konoha pun semakin berkurang.

Kontras dengan suara-suara tembakan yang selalu bergemuruh disana-sini, di sudut kota ini masih ada pemandangan indah nan menyejukkan. Ya—benar-benar di sudut kota Konoha yang hampir tak terjamah. Tempat dimana para penduduk biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan atau kemampuan apa-apa tinggal. Tempat dimana mereka bisa saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Tempat dimana anak-anak menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermain dan tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kehidupan yang menginginkan kedamaian.

"Sakura, mau pergi ke kota ya?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam ikal yang tergerai kepada surai merah muda yang sedang berjalan melewati pekarangan depan rumahnya.

Gadis bermata _emerald _dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, "Sudah hari Sabtu, aku harus kembali ke rumahku untuk mengecek keadaan."

"Hati-hati ya, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana keadaan di kota.." lanjut wanita itu dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Bibi Kurenai tidak perlu khawatir. Ini kan bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya aku ke pusat kota." Jawab gadis itu pada wanita yang bernama Kurenai sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sakura—gadis bersurai merah muda itu memang tinggal di pusat kota Konoha. Namun sesekali dia kembali ke kampung halamannya—tempat Sakura tinggal semenjak dirinya menjadi sebatang kara karena pembantaian keluarganya. Kurenai memang bukan bibi kandungnya. Wanita itu menemukan Sakura yang saat itu masih berumur 5 tahun di rumah tinggalnya dalam keadaan _shock _sambil menatap mayat kedua orangtuanya yang berlumuran darah. Sejak saat itu Kurenai lah yang merawat dan membesarkan Sakura sampai sekarang. Walaupun bukan anaknya sendiri tapi Kurenai sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Kak Sakura, kapan akan kembali kesini lagi?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam jabrik sambil menarik ujung baju Sakura.

"Hm, mungkin minggu depan." Sakura menjongkokkan badannya agar sejajar dengan tinggi anak laki-laki itu.

"Hah, itu lama sekali.." gumam anak itu sedikit kecewa.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala anak laki-laki itu, "Aku pasti akan kembali lagi. Untuk sementara waktu kau yang harus menjaga bibi ya, Konohamaru." Ucap gadis itu lembut.

"Baiklah! Aku pasti akan menjaga ibu dengan baik!" sahut Konohamaru—anak laki-laki tadi bersemangat. Kurenai dan Sakura yang melihat tingkah Konohamaru—anak semata wayang Kurenai terkikik geli.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Konohamaru, Bibi.." kata Sakura kemudian tegak kembali.

"Hati-hati ya, Sakura.." pesan Kurenai kepada Sakura.

"Hati-hati, Kak.." lanjut Konohamaru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan mereka.

oOo

**Pusat Kota Konoha**

"DOORR DOORR"

Suara tembakan keras itu mengagetkan para penduduk kota yang sedang beraktivitas siang itu. Ya, suara yang begitu lazim didengar di pusat kota tersebut. Seolah penduduk di kota itu tidak mempunyai lagi rasa takut. Penduduk di kota itu tahu betul kalau suara tembakan sudah terdengar berarti di sudut lain di tengah keramaian kota itu sedang terjadi pertarungan antara seorang hunter dengan buronan yang menjadi buruan mereka.

Seolah tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun, raut wajah para penduduk disana pun sama. Seakan ingin mengatakan kalau mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Bahkan di sepanjang jalan banyak poster-poster yang ditempel di dinding yang berisi tentang daftar buronan-buronan berikut harganya. Ya, kepolisian di Konoha memang sangat mengapresiasikan bagi siapa saja yang berhasil menangkap para kriminal yang ada di kota itu baik mulai dari yang kelas teri sampai kakap. Dan tentu saja mereka mendapat bayaran yang setimpal sesuai dengan yang tercantum di poster-poster daftar buronan itu. Tentu saja hal itu sangat menggiurkan terutama bagi para hunter.

"DOORR DOORR DOORR"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kali suara tembakan itu kembali terdengar. Mungkin ini yang kelima kali di siang ini atau mungkin malah lebih.

"Hah, kapan ya di kota ini tidak terdengar suara tembakan lagi?" keluh seorang pemuda berambut putih sebahu sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Tunggu sampai semua kriminal yang ada mati." Jawab seorang pemuda berbadan besar berambut kuning kecoklatan yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Hei hei Juugo, tidak seru kalau mereka semua mati. Lagipula mereka para hunter bisa kelaparan kalau tidak ada buruan lagi." Sahut pemuda berambut putih itu lagi.

"Itu urusan mereka Suigetsu." Jawab pemuda bernama Juugo itu kepada Suigetsu.

"..." keduanya tidak berbicara apa-apa dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka melihat bayangan beberapa orang yang sedang berkejaran di sebuah lorong sempit di jalanan itu. Keduanya sadar dan menoleh.

"Tampaknya sedang ada perburuan sengit disana. Aku jadi ingin lihat." Ucap Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba ingin menyusul orang-orang itu. Namun Juugo berhasil mencegah niat Suigetsu dengan menarik sebelah lengan pemuda itu.

"Hentikan Suigetsu, kita tidak punya urusan dengan para hunter dan buronan itu. Lagipula kita ini kan bukan hunter." Kata Juugo mengingatkan.

Pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu menghela nafas panjang, "Benar juga katamu, lagipula aku hanya ingin hidup santai dan damai tanpa terikat oleh asosiasi apapun." Jawab pemuda itu sambul mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"..." Juugo tidak berkomentar apa-apa atas jawaban temannya.

Sementara di lorong kecil itu—

Perburuan benar-benar sedang berlangsung. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah dibunuh atau terbunuh—tertangkap atau ditangkap. Tampak dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bermain _kucing-kucingan_ dengan seorang pemuda dengan pistol di genggaman mereka masing-masing. Perbedaan permainan _kucing-kucingan _kali ini adalah hanya ada satu yang akan hidup diantara mereka. Ya, pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati.

"DOORR"

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Lelaki paruh baya itu meluncurkan tembakannya ke arah pemuda berambut _raven _yang berlari di depannya. Sayang, tembakan itu melest dan pemuda tadi berhasil menghindar dengan mulus.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hilang 50juta Yen ku!" kata laki-laki satunya. Tampaknya dia merupakan teman dari laki-laki paruh baya yang menembak pemuda itu tadi.

"Cih, keras kepala!" gumam pemuda itu sebal.

Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya—menghadap kedua laki-laki itu sambil tetap menjaga keseimbangan yang baru melompati sebuah kotak besar dihadapannya—menyipitkan kedua _onyx_nya dan menembak sasarannya.

"DOORR"

Tembakan itu berhasil dihindari oleh kedua laki-laki itu. Kedua laki-laki itu berhenti di tempat ketika sosok pemuda yang ada di depan mereka tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa bekas. Keduanya menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari-cari pemuda itu.

"A—apa?! Menghilang kemana dia?!" guman laki-laki itu kaget melihat pemuda itu yang menghilang bagaikan angin.

"Disini bodoh!"

Kedua laki-laki tadi menoleh ke atas dan kaget ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah berada di atas mereka dan siap melancarkan serangannya.

"BAAKK BUUKK"

Sebuah hantaman dan tendangan keras berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di perut kedua orang itu. Mereka pun jatuh tersungkur. Merasa belum puas pemuda tadi menghampiri pria tadi sambil berlari dengan pistol yang telah siap ditangannya. Pemuda itu melakukan tendangan memutar dengan sebelah kaki jenjangnya tepat ke wajah pria itu kemudian menembak pria tersebut dan mengenai perutnya. Pria tersebut pun ambruk dan darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari tubuhnya.

"Kurang ajar kaaaauuuuu!" pria yang satu lagi berlari menghampiri pemuda tadi dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Tapi pemuda itu menghindar dengan mudah dan langsung menyikut perut laki-laki tadi—memelintir kepala laki-laki itu dan merapatkan pistolnya tepat di depan dada kiri pria itu sambil menyeringai dan—

"DOORR"

Satu tembakan tepat di jantung pria itu. Darah pun bercipratan di wajah putih dan baju pemuda itu. Dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali pemuda itu melepas pegangannya dari pria itu dan membiarkan pria itu jatuh terkulai tanpa nyawa dihadapannya. Genangan darah pun kembali bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Pemuda itu kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua onggok mayat itu, tapi—

"DOORR"

Pria pertama yang diserangnya rupanya masih hidup dan menembak ke arahnya. Insting tajam pemuda itu membuatnya berhasil menghindari tembakan mengenai bagian tubuhnya yang vital sementara pria tadi pun mati dengan luka tembakan tepat di kepalanya yang sempat dilancarkan oleh pemuda itu sesaat sebelum dia menghindar.

Pemuda _raven _itu memegangi sebelah perutnya yang bercucuran darah akibat tembakan pria tadi. Dengan darah yang masih menetes pemuda itu berjalan gontai meninggalkan kedua mayat itu sambil berpegangan pada dinding lorong itu. Menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sial!" umpat pemuda itu sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

oOo

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah santai. Setiap minggu Sakura memang selalu kembali ke rumah aslinya yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Walaupun masih _shock _dan tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya sewaktu kecil tidak membuat gadis itu trauma untuk datang ke kota tempat dia dilahirkan. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk kembali ke rumah aslinya dan mengenang memori dan masa lalunya disana. Bukannya karena dia bosan tinggal di kota yang tak terjamah tadi. Hanya saja perasaan rindunya pada kampung halamannya tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Kurenai pun mengerti perasaan Sakura sehingga mengizinkannya untuk kembali ke rumah aslinya seminggu sekali. Sakura tahu jika dia kembali ke rumahnya tidak akan ada lagi yang menyambutnya seperti dulu. Rumahnya benar-benar sepi dan hanya tinggal dia sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura tetap merasa baik-baik saja dan hanya dengan itulah semua rasa kangennya bisa terobati.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya berbelok ke arah lorong kecil menuju rumahnya. Lorong itu bisa dikatakan hanya muat untuk satu motor. Ia menaiki anak tangga pendek yang menghubungkannya dengan pintu masuk rumah rumahnya. Gadis itu hendak membuka kunci rumahnya sampai akhirnya kegiatannya terhenti saat ia mendengar erangan kecil di samping bawah tangga rumahnya. Gadis itu pun menoleh dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat sosok pemuda dengan darah yang membasahi pakaiannya.

"Astaga!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" rasa panik sekaligus cemas menghampiri gadis itu. Pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang ini benar-benar dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Tatapannya pun sayu seolah dai bisa matanya bisa terpejam kapan saja.

"Ah! Hei! Sadarlah!" Sakura makin panik ketika pemuda itu menutup matanya dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya. Namun nihil—pada akhirnya Sakura sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk membopong pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

oOo

Malam kembali menampakkan dirinya. Di sebuah rumah yang sederhan itu tampak sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang belum terlelap dalam tidurnya. Padahal sudah larut malam saat itu. Gadis itu duduk di kursi samping ranjang tempat pemuda yang ia temukan tadi tidur. Pemuda itu masih terlelap dan belum sadarkan diri. Sakura masih memandang pemuda itu cemas. Dia memang sudah mengobati luka pemuda itu. Tapi kesadarannya yang belum pulih lah yang membuat Sakura masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya sekalipun hari sudah tengah malam.

"Ngh.." terdengar suara erangan pemuda itu. Sakura terkejut dan berharap cemas—berharap pemuda itu segera membuka matanya.

_Onyx _itu pun perlahan-lahan muncul dari balik kelopaknya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega, "Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Pemuda itu diam saja dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Mungkin dia merasa asing dengan pemandangan sekitarnya, "Dimana ini?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

"Kau ada di rumahku. Tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan dan bersimbah darah." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"..." pemuda itu tidak memberi tanggapan dan berusaha menegakkan badannya.

"Ah, hati-hati. Lukamu belum sembuh benar." Ucap Sakura lagi kemudian membantu pemuda itu duduk.

"Lukamu cukup parah, tapi tidak mengenai bagian yang vital." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"..." pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sampai terluka seperti itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab pemuda itu dingin.

Raut muka Sakura berubah—sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban pemuda itu. Tapi seolah tidak menyerah, gadsi itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada pemuda tadi, "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke—Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabnya datar.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura." Sahut Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang tangan kecil itu sebentar kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya—tidak menyambut tangan yang terulur padanya itu.

Dan Sakura nampak kembali kecewa. Gadis itu kemudian membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan pistol yang berada di laci itu.

"Kau seorang hunter ya? Senjatamu bagus." Puji Sakura sambil menggenggam senjata pemuda itu.

"Jangan sentuh!" secepat kilat, Sasuke langsung merampas pistolnya dari tangan Sakura membuat _emerald _itu membulat melihat ekspresi pertama pemuda tadi.

"Ma—maafkan aku, aku hanya menemukannya terjatuh disampingmu saat kau pingsan tadi." Ujar Sakura merasa bersalah.

"..." pemuda itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan menatap lekat senjata miliknya itu. Sakura hanya menatap pemilik _onyx _itu kecewa dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu, Sasuke. Mungkin kau harus istirahat. Untuk sementara kau boleh tinggal disini sampai lukamu benar-benar pulih." Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Selamat istirahat ya, Sasuke! Selamat malam!" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum sebelum dia menutup pelan pintu kamar pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tetap diam dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya kembali di ranjangnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan yang dalam dan tajam. Tidak ada seorang pun tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

oOo

Matahari kembali terbit di ufuk timur Konoha. Di sebuah dapur sederhana, tampak seorang gadis sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan paginya. Apalagi kalau bukan menyiapkan sarapan. Mungkin hari ini dia harus membuat porsi lebih untuk tamu tak diundang yang singgah di rumahnya. Setelah siap, gadis itu membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur dan secangkir teh hangat di atas nampannya. Dia berjalan ke arah kamar tempat Sasuke tidur tadi malam.

"Sasuke, aku masuk ya.." ucap Sakura ketika sampai di depan kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

_Emerald_nya membulat ketika ia tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke di kamarnya. Kamar itu kosong tanpa. Seprei yang kemarin berantakan pun sudah rapi. Semuanya telah tertata seperti sedia kala.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memanggil nama itu sekali lagi memastikan kalau Sasuke masih berada di kamar itu atau tidak. Tapi tidak terdengar jawaban sama sekali.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan meletakkan nampannya di meja. Irisnya tidak sengaja menemukan secarik kertas yang berada di atas meja itu.

_**Terima kasih telah merawat lukaku..**_

_**-Sasuke-**_

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah membaca memo singkat dari Sasuke. Baru disadarinya kalau pemuda itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Semestinya Sakura tidak apa-apa, karena Sasuke memang hanya akan tinggal sebentar di tempatnya. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasakan perasaan yang lain saat tahu pemuda itu pergi tanpa berpamitan langsung padanya.

"Sasuke.." gumamnya lirih.

Dan siapa yang tahu takdir selanjutnya yang akan jadi penentu. Sadar atau tidak, keduanya telah terhubung dengan ikatan yang tidak akan terputus. Sampai akhirnya takdir dan kebenaran lah yang akan kembali mempertemukan mereka.

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note :**

**Sebenernya udah lama pengen bisa nulis fic dengan tema sedikit berat dan bergenre crime.**

**Tapi entah kenapa baru bisa ketulis sekarang.. ToT**

**Gimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini?**

**Pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak?**

**Semua tergantung dari review kalian.. XD**

**Thanks for read,**

**Finally KEEP or DELETE?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.. :D**


	2. Golden Hawk

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Rate T – Semi M**

**2nd Chapter**

**Love, Life and Truth ****© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

"DRAP DRAP DRAP"

Deru langkah kaki seseorang memenuhi sebuah ruangan luas nan mewah. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat beberapa kursi dengan pahatan indah dan sebuah meja besar di tengahnya. Tampak ada beberapa orang tengah berkumpul di ruangan itu. Ada yang menopang dagunya di meja, ada yang hanya bersandar di kursi sambil memainkan ponselnya, dan ada juga yang sedang mengelap pistolnya dengan kain putih kecil.

"Kemana _sih _dia? Sampai sekarang belum pulang dan tidak ada kabar?!" gusar seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata. Gadis itu terus mondar-mandir di depan teman-temannya. Entah sudah berapa kali langkah kakinya bolak-balik melewati teman-temannya yang tengah duduk santai di sana.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Karin. Dia pasti akan kembali," gerutu seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tatapan malas. Dia nampak risih melihat rekan perempuannya yang kelihatan cemas itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir padanya?! Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi dan sampai sekarang dia belum pulang! Ini sudah 2 hari Naruto! Tidak mungkin dia pergi selama ini hanya untuk menghabisi ikan teri!" Karin—gadis tadi balik mengomeli pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mati dengan mudah. Kau tenang saja, mungkin dia ada urusan sebentar," jawab Naruto santai sambil memegang belakang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu dengannya bagaimana?!" Karin masih tetap ngotot.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Jadi berhentilah untuk terus-terusan gusar seperti itu, Karin. Kita tunggu saja, Sasuke pasti akan kembali." Kali ini seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang menyahut. Pemuda itu nampak kesal dengan sikap Karin yang terlalu berlebihan dan menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan pistolnya.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang nampak mencemaskan Sasuke kecuali gadis itu. Boleh dikatakan, gadis itu—Karin memang menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada pemuda _raven _itu. Jadi wajar saja, kalau diantara teman-temannya hanya dia yang terlihat begitu cemas dan gusar. Karin sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Sasuke itu kuat dan benar kata Naruto kalau Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mati dengan mudah. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak dapat menampikkan perasaan cemasnya. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuatnya lega saat ini adalah jika pemuda yang sedang dipikirkannya itu muncul kembali di hadapannya.

"KRIEETT"

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari ruangan depan. Dengan sigap, Karin menoleh ke arah pintu itu, "Sasuke?" gumamnya kemudian berlari kecil ke arah pintu tersebut.

Air mukanya mendadak berubah ketika menemukan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya telah kembali, "Sasuke, kau darimana saja? Semua mengkhawatirkanmu," ucapnya dengan nada lega.

"Hn."

"Hoi, Sasuke! Darimana saja kau? Apa perlu waktu 2 hari untuk menyingkirkan teri?!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu ia melihat sosok sahabatnya.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau terluka?! Bagaimana bisa? Lalu siapa yang mengobati lukamu?" tanya Karin panik ketika melihat perban yang melilit di sekujur perut pemuda itu yang terlihat karena bajunya yang terbuka.

"Kau telalu banyak bicara, Karin!" sahut pemuda itu dingin disertai dengan tatapan tajamnya. Gadis itu pun terdiam, rasa sakit mulai menjalar di dadanya. Apa ada yang salah? Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, tapi kenapa pemuda itu tidak pernah sekali pun menanggapinya?!

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Sasuke! Karin hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja," bela Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan lantai 2.

"Bahkan seorang Uchiha sepertimu bisa terluka seperti itu. Apa kau sudah mulai kehilangan nafsu membunuhmu, heh?" ucap Shikamaru—pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan nada meremehkan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam pemuda nanas itu. Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Hoi, hoi, sudah jangan bertengkar. Kita ini satu tim, apa jadinya kalau kita tidak kompak seperti ini, hah?!" Naruto mencoba melerai pertengkaran kecil yang mulai terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Heh?! Kita ini hunter! Tapi malah diikat dalam satu perkumpulan seperti ini! Itu hanya akan menyusahkan pergerakan kita saja!" sahut Shikamaru masih tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka, kenapa dari awal kau tidak menolak ketika nona Tsunade mengajakmu bergabung?!" ucap Karin nampak geram melihat Shikamaru yang meremehkan Sasuke.

"Setidaknya namaku bisa jadi terkenal dengan bergabung di asosiasi ini," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Karin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalian tentu tahu, semenjak berdirinya Golden Hawk, hunter-hunter yang tidak terpilih untuk bergabung dengan asosiasi ini bagai kehilangan muka. Apalagi berkat organisasi kita ini, kriminalitas di Konoha sudah mulai berkurang. Para polisi pun sekarang hanya memandang sebelah mata para hunter yang bukan merupakan anggota Golden Hawk. Intinya secara tidak langsung polisi hanya mempercayai kita—para anggota Golden Hawk," jelas pemuda itu dengan senyum miring yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bukannya mereka hanya memanfaatkan kita saja? Walaupun mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa tingkat kriminalitas di Konoha berkurang, tapi tetap saja setiap hari kita masih bisa mendengar gemuruh tembakan dimana-mana," sahut seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata _jade_.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, maka kita para hunter akan kehilangan pekerjaan dan mati kelaparan. Dunia ini memang tidak adil. Bahkan kebenaran bagaikan setitik debu yang dapat dengan mudahnya tersapu angin dan menghilang di depan mata," jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Haahh, aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kalian. Yang jelas kita ada disini sebagai hunter agar secara tidak langsung terlibat untuk memberikan kedamaian bagi penduduk," sahut Naruto malas mendengar pembicaraan yang memusingkan kepalanya itu.

"Heh, pemikiran seperti itu terlalu lugu dan tidak berguna di dunia yang keras ini," jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah meremehkan. Naruto menggeram kesal dan ingin membalas perkataan Shikamaru.

"Wah, wah ternyata disini berisik sekali ya...," tiba-tiba muncul sosok wanita paruh baya berambut pirang dari anak tangga paling atas. Disana juga terlihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut perak menggunakan masker berdiri di belakang wanita itu.

Mereka semua yang tengah sibuk dengan perbincangannya pun mendadak hening dan menoleh ke arah wanita itu.

"Kau juga sudah pulang rupanya Sasuke dan—apa itu? Kau terluka?" ujar wanita itu sambil menunjuk ke arah perban yang meliliti perut pemuda itu.

"Hanya luka kecil," jawabnya datar.

"Hei, Nenek Tsunade! Berikan aku pekerjaan! Aku bosan sudah hampir seminggu tidak dapat tugas!" gerutu Naruto kepada wanita itu.

"Grr! Naruto! Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku NYONYA!" tegas wanita itu geram. Sementara lelalki di belakangnya hanya terkikik geli di balik maskernya itu.

"Yah, terserahlah. Yang penting berikan aku pekerjaan! Aku bosan!" Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak ada nyonya, tidak ada pekerjaan!" imbuh Tsunade angkuh.

"Heh?! Apa-apaan itu?!" protes Naruto spontan. Tidak terima mendengar peraturan baru yang seenaknya dibuat oleh wanita itu.

Ya, wanita itu adalah Tsunade—pemimpin atau lebih tepatnya perintis asosiasi hunter terbesar itu. Golden Hawk—merupakan asosiasi hunter yang telah dinaunginya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun dengan anggota-anggota yang merupakan para hunter hebat yang ia pilih langsung bersama wakilnya—lelaki berambut perak yang ada di belakangnya—Kakashi Hatake.

"Heh! Kau itu benar-benar berisik Naruto!" omel Tsunade sambil mengorek sebelah telinganya. Mendengar jawaban pemimpinnya itu, Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Nah, mana hasilmu, Sasuke?" wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menyodorkan sebelah tangannya tepat di depan muka pemuda itu. Wanita itu tersenyum licik dan tampak menanti-nanti Sasuke memberikan 'hasilnya' itu.

Sasuke menatap tangan Tsunade yang terjulur tanpa ekspresi apa-apa, "Aku lupa kalau mayat mereka kutinggalkan begitu saja," jawabnya cuek.

Jawaban Sasuke berhasil membuat siku-siku di dahi Tsunade melebar, "APA?! JADI KAU MENINGGALKAN BURUANMU LAGI SETELAH MEMBUNUHNYA?!" pekik Tsunade geram dengan kelakuan salah satu anggotanya yang tidak pernah berubah. Naruto juga menepuk jidatnya—ikut frustasi dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang satu ini.

Sasuke memang selalu begitu. Dia kelihatan lebih bernafsu untuk membunuh buruannya ketimbang mengejar uang hadiahnya. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali, bahkan sudah berkali-kali. Setiap pemuda itu menjalankan pekerjaannya sendirian. Dia pulang dengan tangan kosong alias tidak membawa uang satu sen pun atas imbalan tertangkapnya kriminal yang ia buru.

"Kau tahu kan Sasuke kalau keuangan kita benar-benar sedang krisis akhir-akhir ini?!" lanjut Tsunade dengan tatapan horornya.

"..." Pemuda itu tidak menanggapinya.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan begini kita bisa BANGKRUT, Sasuke! BANGKRUT!" omel Tsunade sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh pemuda _stoic _itu.

"Nyonya Tsunade hentikan! Sasuke masih terluka!" Karin mencoba menenangkan nyonya besar mereka.

Tsunade kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih menempel di kerah baju Sasuke lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Haaahh, kalian ini benar-benar bikin repot saja." Gerutu wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat sebentar. Permisi...," tutur Sasuke sopan. Pemuda itu kemudian menaiki anak tangga itu dan berbelok ke kamarnya.

Sementara yang lain termasuk Tsunade hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu hyang kemudian menghilang dari ujung mata.

"Haahh, dia sama sekali tidak berubah..," eluh Tsunade sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Sasuke—" lirih Karin khawatir sambil terus menatap sosok Sasuke yang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

oOo

Gadsi bersurai merah muda itu keluar dari kediamannya _dress pink_ dan keranjang kecil di tangannya. Gadis itu mengunci pintu rumahnya kemudian menuruni anak tangga kecil dan berjalan keluar lorong rumahnya. Dengan langkah santai, gadis itu terus berjalan menyeruak di tengah keramaian kota pagi itu. Senyuman tipis menghias di setiap iringan langkahnya.

Gadis itu—Sakura Haruno memang hanya gadis biasa yang menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya dengan cara yang biasa pula. Dan pagi ini adalah waktunya untuk menjalankan kegiatan mingguannya yaitu berbelanja. Kedua _emerald_nya terlempar ke segala arah sambil mencari-cari keperluan yang dibutuhkannya di sudut pasar itu.

"Sakura, ya?" gadis itu menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara baritone memanggil namanya. Seketika itu pula kedua irisnya mendadak melebar.

"Wah, ternyata benar kau," ucap suara baritone itu lagi.

"Suigetsu! Juugo!" gadis itu menghampiri kedua pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya masih dalam keadaan kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Sakura," sapa seorang pemuda dengan badan tinggi tegap berambut kecoklatan.

"Kapan kau kemari, Sakura? Seharusnya kau bilang agar kami menjemputmu." Suigetsu nampak heran melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu berada di kota ini.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau pikir aku baru pertama kali datang kesini, heh?!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau bahkan yang membawa kami ke kota ini untuk yang pertama kali." Suigetsu menyeringai kecil ke Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa jamuan kalian untuk tamu yang baru datang ini?"goda Sakura sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Suigetsu.

Kedua pemuda itu saling pandang, "Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa lagi akan janjimu ya, Suigetsu." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum menghela nafas panjang, "Kau menagih janji di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku sedang krisis keuangan sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli, janji tetap janji." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, baiklah, baiklah, tapi seadanya saja ya," ujar Suigetsu kemudian mengecek dompet tipisnya.

Sakura dan Juugo nampak tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Suigetsu. Sudah lama memang mereka tidak pernah bertemu semenjak kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di pusat kota Konoha dan belum pernah sekali pun menginjakkan kaki kembali ke desa mereka—tempat Kurenai dan Konohamaru tinggal. Perasaan rindu dan senang pasti ada, terlebih lagi mereka merupakan sahabat akrab.

Suigetsu sendiri adalah keponakan Kurenai dan sudah bersama Sakura semenjak bibinya membawa gadis kecil itu. Suigetsu sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri dan sangat menyayanginya. Sementara Juugo adalah adik dari Shizune—tetangga sebelah rumah mereka yang memang sudah berteman akrab dengan Suigetsu.

"Kutraktir kau di tempat aku dan Juugo biasa makan." Suigetsu lalu berjalan melewati mereka sambil menengadahkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau mau mengajak Sakura ke—"

"Jangan cerewet! Yang penting aku yang traktir!" gerutu Suigetsu kesal.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, pertanda tidak mengerti. Tanpa pikiran yang macam-macam, gadis itu mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya yang pelan dengan langkah kedua pemuda itu.

Mereka nampak riang dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan yang terlontar dari ketiga orang yang sedang berkumpul kembali itu.

"Kapan kalian pulang ke desa? Bibi Kurenai dan kak Shizune merindukan kalian." Kedua manik Sakura bolak-balik menatap kedua pemuda yang mengawalnya secara bergantian.

"Aku masih ingin merasakan suasana kota." Suigetsu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Maksudmu kau bosan dengan keadaan di desa?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya.

Suigetsu memandang ke sekelilingnya, "Kota ini sangat berbeda dengan desa dimana setiap hari yang terdengar di telingamu hanyalah dentuman pistol." Suigetsu nampak menikmati ucapannya dan membayangkannya.

Sakura menatap lekat iris Suigetsu—mencoba mengartikan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu, "Damai itu memang impian, tapi kalau terlalu damai terkadang juga membosankan. Kau bahkan lebih mengetahui itu dibandingkan aku kan, Sakura?" maniknya balas menatap manik milik Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan matanya ke bawah. Terbayang akan peristiwa 12 tahun yang lalu, peristiwa yang merenggut dua harta berharga miliknya. Menyisakan luka dan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi sebatang kara. Hingga satu tangan itu terulur padanya—gadis kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan di tengah genangan darah. Tidak ada cahaya—bahkan _emerald _yang selalu bersinar itu pun ikut redup. Sampai ketika tangan itu terulur dan menyentuh lembut mahkotanya, _'Ikutlah denganku,' _dengan senyuman lembut yang menghilangkan segala rasa ketakutan dan marah yang berbaur menjadi satu.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Juugo nampak khawatir melihat raut Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Gadis itu terkejut dari memori kelam akan masa lalunya, "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Juugo masih memandang cemas gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"DOORR"

Suara tembakan yang kembali bergemuruh itu membuat keriuhan di tengah jalan itu terpecah. Mereka bertiga lantas kaget dan spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang nampaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Lagi?" gumam Juugo bosan.

Dan benar saja—tidak lama dari bunyi dentuman kencang itu muncul bayangan dua orang pemuda yang sedang mengejar laki-laki yang terus berlari di depan mereka. Permainan _kucing-kucingan' _pun kembali dimulai. Tidak peduli, sekalipun jalanan yang mereka lewati sedang ramai, pemburu hanyalah bertugas untuk mengejar dan memburu buruan mereka sampai dapat!

Dan ketika itu pula, pertemuan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan itu kembali menghubungkan mereka. Ketika sang _emerald _kembali menangkap bayangan sang pemilik _onyx_ yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu. Tentu rasa kaget bukan main menghampiri Sakura, ketika melihat Sasukelah salah satu yang menyebabkan keriuhan dan kepanikan di sekitar sini. Ketika orang yang menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu dari rumahnya kembali dipertemukan dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Sasuke . . . " dan tanpa sadar kakinya refleks berlari mengejar pemuda itu. Tentu saja aksinya itu membuat kaget kedua pemuda yang sedaritadi berperan sebagai pengawalnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu—berharap ia mendengar dan menghentikan langkahnya yang terlalu cepat untuk dikejar.

Pendengaran Sasuke cukup tajam untuk mendengar suara keras yang memanggilnya di tengah perburuannya. Pemuda itu memicingkan ekor matanya—melirik sekilas gadis yang memanggil namanya, "Sakura . . . " tanpa berhenti selangkah pun.

"DOORR"

Lelaki yang sedang dikejar oleh Sasuke dan temannya kembali menembakkan pelurunya membuat keduanya harus menghindar ke sisi kanan dan kiri masing-masing. Lelaki itu kembali memasang kuda-kudanya untuk menembak sasarannya. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang lain dari lelaki tadi. Caranya mengarahkan pistol dan sasaran tembaknya yang sebenarnya.

Pelatuk pun kembali ditarik, "AWAAASSS!" Sasuke melompat ke arah Sakura—mendorongnya dan membuat keduanya terjatuh namun terhindar dari tembakan tadi.

"Sasuke!" pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang menjadi rekan perburuannya kali ini terlihat mulai kesal.

"Sakuraaaa!" Suigetsu dan Juugo yang melihat kejadian tadi pun tidak kalah panik. Mereka kemudian berlari semakin kencang menghampiri dua orang yang tengah tersungkur di tanah itu.

"Grr! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Hargamu itu hanya 5juta Yen! Jadi jangan bertingkah!" di tengah gumamannya Naruto kemudian menghilang tanpa disadari oleh si buruan.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari orang-orang yang mengejar mereka tadi telah lenyap, "_Loh_?! Kemana mereka?"

"Perhatikan juga atasmu, BODOH!" seru Naruto lalu mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan keras di tubuh lelaki itu.

"BAAAKK"

"BUUUKK"

"BAAAKK"

"BUUUKK"

"BAAAKK"

"Ngehehehe . . . " Naruto menatap puas hasil karyanya yang telah membuat lelaki tadi pingsan. Pemuda jabrik itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya membersihkan tangannya yang kotor oleh debu kemudian mengikat lelaki tadi dengan tali yang ada di dalam tas sampirnya.

"Dengan begini dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Cih, benar-benar merepotkan!" iris birunya kemudian menatap rekannya di ujung sana, "Hoi, Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menghampiri rekannya sambil menyeret lelaki tadi.

"Sasuke . . . " Sakura masih terduduk ketika pemuda bermata _onyx _itu berdiri kembali dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau mengganggu!" dua kata singkat yang langsung membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura menegang. Seakan ada duri yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya saat itu. Surai muda itu tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun dari mulutnya.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Suigetsu dan Juugo tampak sangat cemas. Juugo menatap lekat pemuda _raven _itu, tampak menyadari sesuatu yang nyaris tidak disadari oleh kedua temannya yang lain.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" iris Naruto kemudian beralih ke Sakura yang masih terduduk, "Ah, kau tidak apa-apa kan Nona?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan kemudian berdiri perlahan, "Aku tidak apa—terima kasih ya, Sasuke." _Emerald_nya kemudian menatap Sasuke setengah takut.

Sang _onyx _tidak balik menatap, hanya menjawab dengan dua kata berbeda yang bahkan tidak perlu membuat ia menggerakkan bibir tipisnya, "Hn."

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" kedua manik Naruto membulat, dia kemudian menggaruk-garuk kecil pipinya.

Sasuke mebalikkan badannya, "Sedikit. Ayo pergi! Kita harus cepat!" kedua kakinya kemudian melangkah menjauhi rekannya dan Sakura yang masih terus memandanginya.

"Hoi tunggu dong!" Naruto mengomeli Sasuke—teringat sesuatu—Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan, "Kami pergi dulu ya, Nona! Sampai bertemu lagi!" ucap pemuda itu sopan kemudian menyusul temannya yang nampak tidak peduli dengan buruan yang masih diseret rekannya.

Keduanya—ditambah satu dengan buruan yang diseret Naruto lama-kelamaan menghilang di tengah keramaian jalanan kota yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Sakura terus memandangi punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu—seolah hatinya terluka karena ucapan pemuda itu tadi.

"Para hunter memang tidak pernah takut ya? Bahkan mengejar buruan mereka sampai ke tempat yang ramai begini." Ada rasa ngeri yang terpancar dari tatapan pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Oh ya, kau kenal dengan mereka, Sakura?" Suigetsu menatap Sakura heran.

"Hanya yang rambut hitam, yang rambut kuning tidak," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Golden Hawk—"

"Eh?" Suigetsu dan Sakura langsung menatap Juugo. Terbesit ekspresi bingung dari keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka anggota Golden Hawk? Darimana kau tahu itu?" serentet pertanyaan dilontarkan Suigetsu yang nampak bingung, heran dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Juugo tadi.

"Mereka memang anggota Golden Hawk. Aku bisa merasakannya, bau mesiu dan darah yang benar-benar kental. Terutama dari pemuda berambut hitam itu," jelas Juugo yakin.

"Spekulasi begitu belum tentu benar, Juugo. Wajar saja kalau bau mesiu tercium dan menyengat dari seorang hunter." Suigetsu mesih tidak percaya dan menampik kenyataan.

"Tapi mereka berbeda, aku bisa merasakan aura lain dari mereka. Aura yang tidak dimiliki oleh hunter biasa." Juugo menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam Suigetsu. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Golden Hawk? Apa itu?" Sakura nampak bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Wajar saja kalau Sakura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Karena selama ini, gadis itu hidup tenang dan tidak pernah berurusan dengan dunia luar yang bahkan lebih kejam dari perkiraannya.

"Golden Hawk—satu-satunya asosiasi hunter terbesar yang menaungi para hunter berbakat dan hebat. Asosiasi ini sudah menarik perhatian pihak kepolisian dan pemerintah beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Lebih baik kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka, Sakura," jelas Suigetsu.

Sakura memicingkan matanya ke bawah dan memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangan. Kaget? Tentu saja, dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya. Pertemuan pertama dan kedua mereka juga bukanlah pertemuan dengan cara biasa. Terikat pada suatu asosiasi seperti itu sama saja dengan rela mati dalam menjalankan misi-misinya. Dengan kata lain, Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Namun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, bayangan pemuda itu tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya. Seakan sang _emerald _telah terbius dengan tatapan sang _onyx_. Seolah sang _emerald _bisa menerawang jauh ke sudut paling kelam dari _onyx_ tersebut. Seakan merasakan ada satu sudut yang masih bisa terjangkau namun telah lama membeku di dalamnya.

oOo

**Kepolisian Konoha**

"Itu imbalan kalian. Harap dicek dulu," ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata teduh. Pemuda itu kemudian memberikan instruksi kepada anggotanya yang lain untuk mengurung lelaki yang masih terikat itu. Lelaki tadi pun melangkah dengan pasrah ketika dua petugas kepolisian yang lain membawanya dengan paksa masuk ke dalam rumah barunya.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu tampak sibuk menghitung hasil jerih payahnya. Dengan teliti, dia terus menghitung lembar demi lembar uang yang setengah terlihat dari amplop coklat panjang itu. Si jabrik kuning itu nampak begitu antusias berbanding terbalik dengan _raven _di sampingnya yang terlihat mulai bosan, "Sip! Pas!" wajah pemuda itu—Naruto semakin semeringah ketika kegiatan menghitungnya telah selesai.

"Kami berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian," ucap pemuda bermata _lavender _itu datar.

"Sama-sama, kami permisi dulu ya, Neji." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada pemuda bernama—Neji itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto . . . " Naruto dan Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya, "Bagaimana—keadannya?" terbesit sedikit keraguan dari hati Neji untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan teman lamanya itu, "Dia baik-baik saja. Sesekali kau harus menemuinya, Neji."

Tampak ekspresi lega dari wajah Neji ketika mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, "Terima kasih, Naruto." Neji tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda itu.

Naruto hanya balas nyengir dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Sasuke—meninggalkan tempat itu, "Aku percayakan dia padamu, Naruto," gumam Neji entah pada siapa sambil memandangi punggung pemuda itu.

_Dan ketika takdir kembali mengikatmu,_

_Satu hal yang harus kau lakukan.._

_Menerima ikatan takdir yang menjeratmu,_

_Atau_

_Memilih takdir baru yang kau buat sendiri.._

_Mana yang kau pilih?_

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note :**

**Terima kasih ya untuk kalian semua yang udah mereview d chapter kemarin..**

**Kitty Kuromi, Fiyui-chan, rura seta, Hoshino Kumiko, Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki, CN Bluetory, Aina Darkladie Kazekage, Momo Haruyuki, lock, Anka-Chan, Asakura Ayaka, Dhe, Vanille Yacchan, Aika Yuki-chan**

**Makasih untuk kalian semua dan maaf kalau ada yang lupa disebut atau kesalahan penulisan..**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya untuk chapter ini..**

**Review, konkrit maupun flame aku terima..**

**Thanks for read..**

**REVIEW PLEASE.. :D**


	3. Accident Meeting

_**Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari komik Western Shotgun dengan alur yang sedikit berbeda dengan komik aslinya.. :D  
Enjoy then!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Rate T – Semi M**

**3rd Chapter**

**Love, Life and Truth ****© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

_**BRAAKK**_

Naruto menyerahkan amplop cokelat yang berisi sejumlah uang di atas meja Tsunade. Wanita yang nampaknya sudah berkepala tiga itu menyeringai tipis. Sinar matanya langsung berubah melihat lembaran-lembaran hijau di depannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, wanita berambut pirang itu menghitung dengan cermat lembar demi lembar uang yang diperolehnya. Memang tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menyaingi kehebatan nyonya besar mereka kalau soal uang.

"Kerja kalian bagus," timpal Tsunade setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan hitung-menghitungnya.

Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar hal itu. Dalam hatinya dia terus-terusan merutuki Tsunade yang hanya memuji kalau mereka pulang ke rumah dengan membawa hasil mereka. Seandainya sekarang ini mereka tidak membawa hasil apa-apa, bisa-bisa mereka tidak akan dapat jatah makan selama seminggu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jatah kami, Nek?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari.

Tsunade langsung mendelik tajam kepadanya, "Ini, ambillah untuk kalian," ucapnya seraya memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas itu.

Wajah Naruto langsung bertekuk ketika melihat beberapa lembar uang yang disodorkan oleh Tsunade di atas mejanya. Kalau dihitung-hitung jumlah uang tersebut memang tidak termasuk banyak. "Ngeh?! Hanya segini?!" protes Naruto spontan sambil memegang lembaran uang tadi di depan mukanya sendiri.

"Itu sudah dipotong dengan ganti rugi karena Sasuke tidak membawa hasilnya kemarin," jawab Tsunade cuek. Dia kemudian memutar kursi putarnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Perempatan siku-siku berhasil muncul di urat dahi Naruto, "Kenapa harus aku juga yang kena imbasnya? Itu kan urusan Sasuke!" Naruto masih tetap ngotot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang daritadi ada di belakangnya.

"Jangan banyak protes! Atau jatahmu mau dikurangi lagi, hah?!" ancam Tsunade horor.

Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tampang angker Tsunade. Dengan berat hati lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa melawan. Dengan hati dongkol pemuda jabrik itu akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Gara-gara kau meninggalkan korbanmu kemarin, aku harus merasakan imbasnya sekarang," gerutu Naruto kesal. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor markas Golden Hawk yang terbilang luas dan panjang.

"Hn."

"Dengan uang segini kita mana bisa makan enak. Akhirnya gagal sudah semua rencanaku," gumam Naruto lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan uangnya ke bawah.

"Hn."

"Ah! Kau itu selalu saja menjawab 'hn'—bicara sedikit dong sekali-kali," delik Naruto tajam.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya membalas tatapan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Sudahlah, aku sedang malas untuk bertengkar," sahutnya lesu.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya, siapa gadis berambut merah muda tadi?" kali ini Naruto nampak antusias.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu Sakura?" pemuda _onyx_ itu malah balik tanya.

"Jadi namanya Sakura? Kau kenal dia darimana?" Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dia yang menolongku ketika aku terluka," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menghadap Sasuke, "Jadi dia yang mengobatimu? Dia dokter?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Naruto diam sejenak sambil mengelus-elus dagunya, "Sakura itu manis juga. Kapan-kapan kenalkan padaku ya?" Pemuda bermata biru langit itu menggoda Sasuke sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan kirinya. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari pemuda _stoic _itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto dan berbelok ke salah satu kamar yang terletak di sisi koridor tersebut. Naruto hanya mendengus sebal ketika pemuda bermata kelam itu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Tanpa protes sedikit pun, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Naruto . . . " Suara lembut itu membuat pemuda jabrik tadi urung untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sosok yang tadi memanggil dirinya, "Hinata?"

Gadis dengan iris _lavender _itu tersenyum manis, "Kau sudah kembali?"

"Iya, baru saja," sahut Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Kaki jenjang gadis tadi—Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan langkah malu-malu namun pasti. Jemari-jemarinya terkait dan disembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya, "Kau harus beristirahat, Naruto. Kau pasti lelah," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Lawan seperti tadi tidak akan menguras tenaga," sahut Naruto sambil membusungkan dadanya. Hinata terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto saat itu.

Gadis beriris _lavender_ itu memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. Wajar saja, kalau sekarang Hinata begitu perhatian pada Naruto—pemuda yang memiliki efek besar dalam hidupnya. Karena berkat Naruto juga lah, gadis yang nampak anggun dan lembut itu terlepas dari jeratan kegelapan yang hampir sempat menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Oh iya Hinata, tadi aku juga sempat bertemu dengannya." Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Wajah ayu yang tadi menunduk, kini sedikit terangkat setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Raut mukanya langsung berubah. Mata _lavender_ itu tengah menatap serius si pemilik iris biru langit tersebut. "Kak Neji?" Hinata mencoba memastikan.

Pemuda jabrik di hadapannya itu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berujar, "Dia menanyakan keadaanmu tadi."

Hinata hanya diam dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Ekspresi yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan, antara senang bercampur sedikit keraguan dalam hati gadis itu. Neji sendiri adalah kapten divisi di kepolisian Konoha sekaligus kakak kandung Hinata. Walaupun mereka bersaudara namun sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Tepatnya semenjak Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang hunter dibanding mengikuti jejak kakaknya sendiri.

Hinata melirik ke arah kiri bawahnya, menghindari kedua iris beda warna itu bertemu. "Begitu? Lalu keadaannya sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kalau dilihat tadi, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul kepada Hinata. Sebelah tangannya sekarang beralih menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis itu, "Sekali-kali kau harus menemuinya. Kalian berdua kakak-beradik 'kan? Wajar saja kalau ingin bertemu," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Gadis itu sedikit tercengang dengan ucapan Naruto. Pemuda itu benar, apapun yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Neji tetap tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau mereka berdua adalah kakak-beradik. Sehingga merupakan hal yang lumrah kalau ada saatnya mereka akan saling merindukan satu sama lain dan ingin bertemu walaupun mereka sama-sama tahu kalau kondisi dan waktunya sedang tidak tepat.

Guratan merah tipis melintang di wajah putih Hinata. Malu sekaligus senang karena memang hanya Naruto yang paling mengerti keadaannya. "Terima kasih, Naruto," ujar Hinata kemudian menyunggingkan lengkungan manis dari bibirnya.

Pemuda jabrik itu kembali memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Seolah cengiran itu memang benar-benar sudah menjadi _trademark_nya.

oOo

Pagi kembali menjelang di kota Konoha. Sudut-sudut jalan pun mulai ramai, hanya bunyi tembakan senjata saja yang masih belum terdengar. Pertokoan di pinggir jalan juga sudah mulai ramai dikunjungi oleh pembeli. Para penduduk di kota itu sudah mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"KRIEETT"

Gadis musim semi itu membuka pintu salah satu toko roti yang ada di jejeran pertokoan di jalan itu. Pelayan toko roti itu langsung menyambut dengan ramah gadis tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian melirik ke lemari kaca yang berisi berbagai macam roti dengan rasa dan variasi yang berbeda. Kedua maniknya memperhatikan satu-satu setiap jenis roti itu. Telunjuknya diletakkan di depan dagunya—nampak sedang memilih roti mana yang akan dibelinya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, jari telunjuknya kembali beralih menunjuk sepotong roti isi berbentuk bulat.

"Aku minta yang ini dua kemudian yang itu tiga," ucapnya sambil kembali menunjuk ke arah roti panjang yang ada di deretan roti yang sudah Sakura tunjuk sebelumnya.

Pelayan tadi mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dengan cekatan dia langsung membungkus kelima roti tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura langsung merogoh dompetnya dan memberikan dua lembar uang kertas kepada pelayan itu tadi.

"Terima kasih," ujar pelayan tadi ramah.

Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari toko tersebut. Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalan yang mulai padat sambil menggandeng bungkusan yang lumayan besar dengan sebelah tangannya. Surai merah muda itu berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ini sudah hari kelima ia di Konoha dan mungkin lusa—Sakura akan kembali ke desanya.

"GREEEBB"

Tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki yang tak dikenal merampas bungkusan Sakura dan membawanya lari. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut dan spontan berteriak, "Kembalikan belanjaanku!"

Sakura langsung mengejar lelaki yang telah mencuri belanjaanya tersebut. Bahkan sebuah kantung yang berisi makanan pun menjadi incaran pencopet? Konoha ternyata lebih berbahaya dari yang ia duga!

"Hei! Kembalikan punyaku!" Sakura terus meneriaki si pencopet tadi sambil tetap berusaha mengejarnya.

Padahal banyak orang di jalanan itu. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berniat membantu gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu. Mereka malah menonton acara gratis di pagi hari itu tanpa merasa iba atau tergerak hatinya untuk menolong gadis yang mulai kelelahan itu.

Langkah Sakura sudah semakin berat. Gadis itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengejar lelaki tersebut. Tapi kalau bungkusan itu tidak ia dapatkan kembali, bisa-bisa Sakura tidak makan. Karena uangnya pun sudah pas-pasan. Sementara lelaki itu menyeringai puas ketika ia tidak lagi melihat sosok Sakura yang mengejarnya. Namun tiba-tiba—

"BRUUUKK"

—ada sebelah kaki yang menghadang langkah lelaki itu tadi saat penglihatannya sedang tidak fokus ke depan. Sehingga membuatnya langsung terjatuh beserta bungkusan milik Sakura tadi. Lelaki tadi meringis kemudian menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang dengan sengaja menghadang kakinya tadi.

"Sialan ka—"

"BUUUKK"

Pemuda tersebut tidak memberi laki-laki itu kesempatan untuk mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya. Pemuda beriris kelam itu langsung menendang wajah lelaki yang masih tersungkur itu tadi. Akibatnya wajah lelaki itu kini berubah menjadi bengkak dan kemerahan.

Pemuda itu—Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah lelaki tersebut, "Mencuri bungkusan makanan milik orang lain? Memalukan! Apa kau benar-benar miskin dan kelaparan sampai-sampai harus mencuri sepotong roti?!" imbuhnya angkuh.

Sasuke kemudian memungut bungkusan Sakura yang tercecer di jalan. Lelaki tadi nampak geram, "Kembalikan milikku!" teriaknya sambil memegang ujung celana Sasuke.

"Kau bilang milikmu untuk barang yang kau rampas dari orang lain?!" Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya dan menatap tajam lelaki yang ada di bawahnya.

Sekilas lelaki tadi sedikit ngeri melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan merangkak mundur menghindari pemuda itu.

"BUUUKK"

Kali ini tubuh lelaki itu yang menjadi sasaran empuk dari tendangan kaki jenjang Sasuke. "Pergilah dan jangan buat kekacauan lagi! Atau kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Jaketnya yang terbuka tertiup oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus saat itu. Sehingga membuat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu tak sengaja memperlihatkan senjatanya yang terselip di jaketnya kepada lelaki tadi. Lelaki itu langsung merinding dan menyadari kalau Sasuke adalah seorang _hunter_. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, lelaki tersebut langsung lari dari hadapan Sasuke dan tak mau lagi berurusan dengan pemuda itu. Karena lelaki tadi sadar betul akan sangat merepotkan kalau dirinya yang hanya penjahat kelas teri berhadapan dengan seorang _hunter _sepertinya.

Sasuke menatap punggung lelaki yang telah menjauh itu dengan tatapan dingin. Kedua _onyx_ kelamnya kemudian beralih ke bungkusan putih yang diangkat dengan sebelah tangannya itu. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang saat menyadari ada derap langkah seseorang yang tampak terburu-buru.

_Onyx_nya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika sosok merah muda itu kembali terteangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Ekspresi gadis yang masih terengah-engah itu pun sama seperti dirinya—tidak percaya.

"Sasuke . . . " Hingga akhirnya bibir gadis musim semi itu kembali melantunkan nama pemuda yang kebetulan telah menolongnya.

oOo

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Kedua anak manusia yang berbeda _gender_ itu kini tengah duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di taman kota.

"Hn." Sang pemuda hanya menjawab dua kata khasnya.

Tapi hal itu tidak membuat sang gadis kecewa. Seolah dia telah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sang gadis musim semi itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menatap pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini terus menarik perhatiannya. Keduanya sama-sama diam untuk sesaat.

Sakura kemudian membuka bungkusan miliknya tadi—nampak merogoh sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ekor mata Sasuke melirik kegiatan yang dilakukan gadis di sebelahnya itu. Sakura kemudian mengambil sepotong roti yang dibelinya tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini, anggaplah traktiran dariku karena telah menolongku," ujar Sakura kemudian sambil tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke memandang roti itu dengan tatapan malas, "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya spontan.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya ketika mendengar penolakan dari pemuda di sampingnya itu. Gadis itu mendengus sebal, "Ayolah! Apa kau mau menolak rasa terima kasih dari seorang gadis?" Raut wajah kecewa terlihat jelas dari wajah ayu gadis itu.

Sasuke mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya roti itu beralih dari tangan Sakura ke tangannya. Raut muka gadis itu pun kembali berubah menjadi ceria seperti biasanya. Gadis aneh! Dia bisa kembali ceria hanya karena Sasuke menerima pemberiannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mencari buruan lagi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke mulai menggigit roti tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika lidahnya merasakan manis dari roti itu. Sejujurnya Sasuke memang tidak suka makanan manis. "Hanya sedang mencari angin saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sudah dua kali kau menolongku . . . Dan kalau dipikir-pikir kita selalu bertemu dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Kalau diingat pertemuan pertama kita juga begitu." Sakura sedikit menundukkan badannya kemudian menyobek roti di tangannya menjadi bagian-bagian yang sangat kecil—seukuran dengan ujung kuku. Gadis musim semi itu kemudian melempar potongan-potongan roti itu ke arah burung pipit yang tengah berkerumun di bawah kakinya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Memorinya kemudian terputar ke ingatan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Gadis yang tanpa curiga sama sekali langsung menolong orang asing sepertinya.

Sakura kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang itu. "Aku heran kenapa waktu itu kau pergi dari rumahku tanpa pamit. Aku khawatir dengan lukamu yang belum sembuh benar waktu itu," lanjut Sakura panjang lebar.

" . . . " Sasuke tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa dan terus mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis itu.

"Kata temanku—Juugo, kau adalah anggota Golden Hawk. Apa itu benar?" Kedua manik klorofil milik Sakura kini menatap lekat sang pemilik _onyx_.

Sasuke agak terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu pun akhirnya menatap Sakura. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu kembali bertemu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Karena seperti yang ia tahu dari Juugo kalau anggota Golden Hawk adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku setelah tahu hal itu?" Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil tetap menatap Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bukanlah orang jahat. Jadi aku tidak perlu takut padamu," ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban gadis itu, "Apa orang yang telah membunuh banyak orang bukanlah orang jahat?" Manik kelamnya menatap lurus kedua klorofil Sakura.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. Gadis itu nampak tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke. "Bagiku _hunter_ juga sama dengan pembunuh. Karena pada akhirnya mereka juga ikut melibatkan dirinya ke dalam pertumpahan darah dari para buruan atau musuhnya. Membunuh dan dibunuh sudah menjadi roda yang akan terus bergulir di kehidupan para _hunter_."

Sasuke bicara tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit merasakan takut. Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. "K—kenapa? Bukankah seseorang juga berhak untuk hidup sekalipun dia adalah penjahat nomor satu?!" Sebelah tangan Sakura meremas bagian bawah bajunya. "Kalau terus membunuh dan dibunuh maka rantai kebencian itu tidak akan pernah putus . . . " Suaranya mendadak lirih.

Angin mendadak berhembus membelai mahkota mereka berdua. Manik kelam Sasuke kini memandang langit yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap. "Seseorang akan terus membenci dan mendendam ketika harta mereka yang paling berharga direbut seenaknya." Memorinya kemudian secara tidak sengaja terputar balik. Mengingat kejadian kelam dan tragis yang menimpanya saat dia masih kecil. Saat kedua orangtua pemuda _stoic_ itu dibantai tepat di hadapannya oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Dulu, orang tuaku dibunuh di depan mataku sendiri oleh orang yang tidak ku kenal. Karena trauma dan shock sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa ingat siapa orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku—" Sakura menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga. Oleh karen itu, jangan membunuh lagi Sasuke . . . "

Ada sebersit rasa takut untuk mengungkapkan hal yang mungkin lancang kepada Sasuke—orang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun entah keberanian darimana yang Sakura dapat sampai akhirnya kalimat yang tadi nya masih menyangkut di ujung pita suaranya akhirnya bisa keluar dan berhasil ia katakan. Sakura tahu dan bahkan sangat merasakannya—bahwa pemuda bermata kelam itu hanya kesepian. Entah alasan logis apa yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali menghapus semua kepedihan dan kesepian yang ada di dalam diri pemuda itu.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya. Pemuda itu kini membelakangi Sakura dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kau berkata seperti itu seolah kau yakin kalau aku tidak akan membunuhmu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Seorang _hunter_ tidak akan membunuh orang yang bukan menjadi buruannya 'kan?" sahut Sakura yakin. Kaki jenjangnya hampir melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Sebelum akhirnya—

"DOOORRR"

Sebuah peluru melesat dengan cepat tepat di samping telinga gadis merah muda itu. Helaian anak rambut yang tersibak di samping telinga Sakura pun terpotong akibat peluru yang melesat tadi dan membelah angin. Pemuda _onyx_ itu menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan pistol yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Ada sorot mata kemarahan yang terpancar dari kilatan matanya.

"Seorang _hunter_ juga akan membunuh orang yang berusaha mengganggu jalannya," sahut Sasuke dingin kemudian menyelipkan pistolnya ke dalam jaketnya. Pemuda itu masih menatap tajam Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tubuh Sakura gemetaran, keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras dari sekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar hebat seakan-akan mau copot. Kedua lututnya kini mendadak lemas sehingga tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Gadis itu terduduk lemas tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hampir membunuhnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pohon di belakangnya yang menjadi sasaran peluru Sasuke tadi. Ada bekas peluru yang dalam di batang pohon tersebut. "Sasuke . . . " gumam Sakura lirih.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, gadis itu merasa hancur dan rapuh seketika.

_Apa sesuatu hal yang salah ketika aku menginginkan kedamaian?_

_Apa sesuatu hal yang salah ketika aku tidak mau kembali merasakan kehilangan?_

_Aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya dan aku yakin kau bahkan jauh lebih mengetahuinya._

_Jangan membunuh dan jangan terbunuh!_

_Salahkah aku mengaharapkan secercah sinar dari _onyx_ kelam milikmu?_

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note :**

**Maaf chapter 3 ngaret apdet. Author sedang kehilangan inspirasi untuk ngelanjutin fict-fict MC nya. Selain itu juga author sudah kembali ke kehidupan di dunia nyata sehingga waktu untuk ngetik juga semakin berkurang T.T  
#jangan curcol woi**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter 2 kemarin : Momo Haruyuki, Kuromi no Sora, yukarindha yoshikuni, CN Bluetory, me, Ai Asami, Hoshino Kumiko, Anka-Chan, , Aika Yuki-chan, Asakura Ayaka, Fiyui-chan, Vanille Yacchan, Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Makasih banget untuk kalian semua. Maaf belom bisa balas review kalian satu-satu soalnya modem aku lagi lemot banget ToT  
#curcol lagi**

**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalo chapter ini kependekan, alurnya lompat-lompat dan feelnya berasa datar. Aku juga mau minta maaf karena gak akan bisa apdet cepet lagi. Begitu juga untuk fict MC ku yang lain seperti She is Mine, Oh, My Girl!, When Shinobi Meets Shinigami #sekalian promosi XD**

**Maaf kalau ada di antara kalian yang juga menunggu fict di atas kagak apdet-apdet. Harap tetap bersabar menunggu karena liburan author sudah berakhir jadi kagak bisa apdet kilat lagi. :'(**

**Pokoknya aku mau terima kasih sebanyak-banyak dan juga minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya sama kalian semua.**

**Cukup bacotannya! Akhir kata terima kasih sudah mau membaca chapter ini. Dan seperti biasa,**

**REVIEW PLEASE.. :D**


	4. For The First Time, I Don't Kill Them

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Rate T – Semi M**

**4th Chapter**

**Love, Life and Truth ****© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Sakura beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Sinar lampu kamar berusaha menerobos masuk indera penglihatannya. Gadis itu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil sesekali terdengar helaan napas kecil dri bibirnya. Potongan ingatan antara dia dan Sasuke tadi masih terekam jelas di otaknya. Bagaimana pemuda itu menarik pelatuknya dan hampir mengenai dirinya. Seberapa besar sorot mata kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata elang Sasuke.

Jujur saja, semua itu benar-benar membuat Sakura ketakutan. Ia takut kalau setelah ini Sasuke akan menghindarinya. Ia takut Sasuke membencinya. Ia takut kalau pada akhirnya nanti tidak akan ada lagi pertemuan keempat, kelima dan seterusnya.

Sakura tahu, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah untuk didekati. Selalu ada sorot kesedihan dan kesepian yang tersirat dari mata kelam itu. Sakura juga bukan tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua punya masa lalu yang sama pahitnya. Dan Sakura juga bisa saja menarik dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dan ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentang pemuda itu.

Seperti kata Suigetsu dan Juugo yang menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke—salah satu anggota Golden Hawk. Bahkan ucapan Suigetsu tempo lalu yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu berbahaya ternyata benar. Buktinya di pertemuan ketiga mereka, Sasuke hampir membunuh gadis itu. Walaupun tidak sampai melukai Sakura, setidaknya tindakan Sasuke saat itu sukses membuat Sakura mati rasa dan terduduk lemas.

Sakura bukannya tidak mau untuk membenci dan marah pada Sasuke. Hanya saja, entah kenapa gadis itu merasa bahwa Sasuke yang sekarang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menarik diri pemuda itu dari gelapnya jalan yang kini ia lalui. Tidak tahu keyakinan darimana, Sakura juga merasa bahwa hanya dia yang bisa melakukan itu semua. Hanya dirinya yang mampu membuat seukir senyuman tulus terkembang dari kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu.

Gadis itu tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Suigetsu dan Juugo nantinya. Sakura juga tidak peduli jika dirinya dicap 'tidak waras'. Disaat orang-orang memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan para anggota Golden Hawk, Sakura sendiri malah memutuskan untuk menjalin ikatan itu. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan semua celotehan yang mengudara nantinya. Satu-satunya yang dia pedulikan hanya Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda yang berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir kencang sejak kedua iris beda warna itu pertama kali bertemu.

Sakura kembali mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Memikirkan itu semua membuat kepalanya berputar. Denting jam pun terus berbunyi memecah keheningan di malam itu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tepat di angka dua belas. Sudah cukup larut untuk Sakura yang masih belum terjaga.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sebelum bibirnya menggumamkan satu nama yang sangat tipis untuk didengar, "Sasuke . . . "

Hingga akhirnya, Sakura benar-benar terlelap sepenuhnya. Masuk ke dalam alam mimpi yang ia buat dan kembali membuka mata ketika mentari pagi kembali menyingsing di ufuk Timur sana.

oOo

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu kedai kecil tersebut. Di depannya duduk seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Pemuda nanas itu—Shikamaru nampak menikmati kopi hitamnya itu. Ia meniup pelan cangkir kopinya. Membuat uap tipis menyembul dari permukaan cangkir. Kakinya ia silangkan, duduk santai dan terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan keberadaan Sasuke di depannya.

Jarang sekali, Tsunade memerintahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk 'berburu' bersama. Biasanya, wanita cantik itu memasangkan Sasuke dengan _partner_ setianya—Naruto. Namun saat ini, wanita itu membiarkan Naruto untuk beristirahat dan meminta Shikamaru untuk menemani Sasuke memburu buruannya. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri tidak memerlukan bantuan dari Shikamaru atau siapa pun. Pemuda itu bisa saja menghabisi semua kriminal dari kelas kakap apalagi teri dengan tangannya sendiri. Mengingat kemampuan beladiri Sasuke memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Selain itu hubungan yang kurang baik antara Sasuke dan Shikamaru membuat pemuda _raven_ itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan minatnya di perburuan kali ini. Keduanya memang saling tidak menyukai dari awal. Sifat Sasuke yang terkesan arogan dan dingin membuat Shikamaru acap kali berdecak kesal. Pemuda nanas itu juga diam-diam iri dengan kemampuan Sasuke yang bahkan jauh melampauinya. Sasuke selalu mendapat pujian dari setiap perburuannya yang selalu mulus. Namun pemuda _raven_ itu tidak pernah sedikit pun merespon setiap pujian yang terlontar tiap kali ia pulang dari perburuannya. Seolah-olah Sasuke adalah mesin pembunuh yang dengan gampang membunuh targetnya tanpa merasakan perasaan apa-apa. Hal itu terkadang membuat Shikamru mual dan kesal.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Nyonya Tsunade harus memasangkanku denganmu sebagai _partner_ di perburuan kali ini," ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan mengambil cangkir berisi kopi di mejanya dan mulai menghirupnya. Keningnya mengkerut dan alisnya bertaut ketika ujung lidahnya merasakan rasa gula yang tercampur di kopi itu. Sasuke memang tidak pernah suka manis dan lidahnya sangat sensitif dalam hal yang satu itu. Sasuke memjamkan matanya sejenak dan mengulum air liurnya untuk menetralisir sedikit rasa manis yang menganggu.

"Tanpa kau pun aku bisa melakukan perburuan ini sendirian." Ada nada mengintimidasi dari ucapan Shikamaru.

Sasuke menatap pemuda nanas di hadapannya itu tajam—menyiratkan perasaan tidak suka dengan jelas kepadanya.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika merasa Sasuke sedang menatap sengit padanya, "Hei, tidak perlu dianggap serius seperti tu. Lagipula kau sendiri pun merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku sebagai _partner_mu kali ini kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Kau adalah seorang _hunter_ hebat yang tidak pandang bulu dalam membunuh semua musuhmu, benar begitu kan Tuan Sasuke Uchiha?" Shikamaru menyeringai lebar. Membuat Sasuke semakin memicingkan mata elangnya itu.

_**BRAAAKK**_

Pintu kedai itu didobrak secara kasar dari luar. Para pengunjung kedai termasuk Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh kaget. Tampak tiga orang berwajah sangar masuk ke dalam kedai itu dengan lagak soknya. Salah seorang dari mereka langsung menyambangi pemilik kedai tersebut sambil menodongkan pisau di ujung dagu pemilik kedai itu. Sementara dua orang lainnya mengawasi seisi ruangan yang mulai riuh.

Lelaki tadi memberi isyarat kepada sang pemilik kedai untuk menyerahkan uangnya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan terpaksa, si pemilik kedai mau tak mau menuruti perintah lelaki tersebut. Dia tidak mau kehilangan nyawanya yang lebih berharga daripada sekarung uang. Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar ketika tangannya menggenggam benda yang diinginkannya. Kedua orang yang sedang berjaga itu ikut menyeringai ketika melihat ketua kelompoknya berhasil mendapatkan uang incarannya. Para pengunjung yang berada disana mulai ketakutan dan cemas kalau-kalau tiga perampok itu nanti juga akan merampok uang mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu masih nampak santai.

Ketiga orang itu hendak pergi meninggalkan kedai itu sebelum akhirnya—

_**TRAAAKKK**_

—sebuah pisau kecil menancap di dinding kayu kedai itu melewati tepat di samping lelaki tadi. Ketiga perampok itu terkejut.

"Lima puluh ribu yen," gumam Shikamaru tetap dalam posisi duduknya yang membelakangi ketiga perampok itu. Shikamaru yang tergolong cerdas tentu saja bisa dengan cepat menghapal semua daftar buronan beserta bayarannya.

"Aku memang tidak senang teri—tapi tidak apa untuk pemanasan." Shikamaru kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya—menatap nanar ketiga perampok tadi sambil memutar-mutar gagang pisau kecil yang satu lagi di udara.

Lelaki yang menjadi ketua di kelompok itu menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan angkuh Shikamaru. Tentu saja dia berniat menghajar Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya pisau di tangan pemuda itu kembali mendarat dengan mulus tepat di perut lelaki tadi. Darah mengucur dengan deras dari balik kaos hitamnya meninggalkan bercak kekuningan yang semakin melebar. Lelaki tadi ambruk seketika.

Melihat pemimpin mereka yang tumbang, dua anggota lainnya tidak tinggal diam. Mereka menyerang Shikamaru bersamaan. Namun pemuda nanas itu tidak panik, ia mengambil kursi kayu tempatnya duduk tadi dan melemparkannya ke salah satu dari mereka. Baku hantam itu pun tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Para pengunjung yang melihatnya pun histeris. Ada yang berhamburan keluar dan ada juga yang memilih berlindung di balik meja ataupun kursi yang dirasa aman.

Ketika lelaki yang satunya lagi mendekat, tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru menyikut perutnya dan memukul kepalanya kuat hingga terlempar ke depan meja Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itu masih santai di tempat duduknya dengan kaki menyilang dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sasuke memejamkan matanya—kerutan alis tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya—nampak terganggu dengan kekacauan di kedai itu. Lelaki tadi bangun dan kembali menatap nanar Shikamaru—hendak melanjutkan adu pukul itu.

Namun posisi lelaki tadi yang membelakangi Sasuke membuat pemuda _raven_ itu leluasa untuk memberi pukulan keras di pundak lelaki itu. Namun lelaki tadi belum menyerah dengan balas menyerang Sasuke. Kilatan merah terpancar jelas dari _onyx_ kelam itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik dengan gerakan kilat keadaan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pistol hitam kecil itu kini ada tepat di kepala lelaki tadi. Hanya tinggal satu tarikan pelatuk, hidup lelaki tadi aan berakhir saat itu juga. Keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran di pelipis lelaki itu. Memandang memeas Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sorotan mata tanpa ampun. Shikamaru yang telah selsai dengan urusannya dan menyaksikan tonotonan menarik itu kembali menyeringai. Sementara para pengunjungdan pemilik kedai itu kebanyakan menutup mata dan melafalkan doa-doa berharap tidak akan ada keributan yang lebih lagi dari ini.

'_Jangan membunuh lagi Sasuke . . .'_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Sakura tempo hari kembali terngiang di telinganya. Satu kali—

'_Jangan membunuh lagi . . .'_

Dua kali—

Mata semerah darah itu kembali ke asalnya—menampakkan mata kelam seperti biasanya. Ada sebersit keraguan yang datang tiba-tiba. Hatinya mendadak goyah lantaran teringat dengan ucapan lembut Sakura waktu itu. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya—mencoba menepis kegundahan dalam hatinya. Shikamaru mengernyit melihat sikap Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya. Lelaki tadi menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang nampak lengah dan hendak mencari celah. Sebelum akhirnya—

_**DOOORRR**_

—peluru itu menembus lantai kayu kedai itu. Lelaki tadi sama sekali tidak terluka. Hanya saja ia keburu tak sadarkan diri akibat katakutan dan kaget.

Hening sejenak.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Kenapa kau nampak ragu?" tanya Shikamaru menyelidik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian berbalik badan. "Kau yang urus semuanya." Sasuke keluar meninggalkan kedai itu tanpa sempat mendengarkan protes Shikamaru yang kembali memasang wajah malasnya.

oOo

"Target sudah keluar dari kedai itu."

"_Bagus, lakukan semuanya sesuai dengan rencana."_

"Baik." Seseorang berjubah hitam itu menutup ponselnya. Matanya mengawasi seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang berjalan santai tanpa pengawasan di jalan kecil itu. Orang itu kini berdiri dengan tegap di atas sebuah gudang kecil bertingkat—kalau dihitung mungkin tingginya sekitar lima sampai tujuh meter.

Orang itu menyeringai lebar sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi revolvernya dan membidik ke arah pemuda itu—Sasuke.

Orang itu kembali menyeringai dan bergumam singkat, "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke Uchiha."

_**DOOOORRR**_

Pelatuk pun dilepas.

oOo

Sakura duduk di dekat jendela sambil mengawasi titik-titik air yang membasahi permukaannnya. Gadis itu memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya. _Emerald_nya menerawang jauh keluar. Hari ini Konoha diguyur hujan deras.

Rencananya Sakura hari ini akan kembali ke desa. Namun semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi disini-rumah mendiang kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada pemuda yang belum lama ia kenal. Tapi Sakura sadar akan satu hal, _onyx_ pemuda itu seakan telah menghisap jiwanya dan membuat surai merah muda itu tertawan oleh mata kelam Sasuke. _Obsidian_ itu selalu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan es nya. Sorot mata putus asa dan kebencian jelas-jelas bisa Sakura tangkap darisana.

Sakura menarik napasnya pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sampai akhirnya telinganya mendengar suara decitan pintu luar. Gadis itu tersentak—kaget. Kedua alisnya bertaut, rasa was-was mulai menjalar. Takut kalau yang masuk adalah orang jahat yang berniat merampok rumahnya. Derap langkah asing itu kian terdengar. Samar-samar tapi pasti langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura lantang. Namun tidak ada respon melainkan hanya suara gesekan kaki dengan lantai yang semakin jelas terdengar.

Ruangan itu memang gelap tanpa ada penerangan di dalamnya. Cuaca yang tak bersahabat mendukung suasana yang semakin mencekam di ruang kecil itu.

"Siapa itu?" Suaranya makin mengeras. Dan lagi—tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu membuka laci meja di dekatnya kemudian mengambil sebuah pukulan kayu pendek yang ada di dalamnya. Itu memang sudah menjadi senjata andalannya kalau-kalau ada orang asing masuk yang berniat berbuat jahat. Tentu saja alat itu sangat dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Dicengkramnya kuat pukulan kayu itu di depan dada. Sakura mulai melangkah waspada menuju sumber suara yang semakin dekat itu. Matanya menatap lurus dan tajam—antisipasi terhadap segala serangan yang datang tiba-tiba.

Langkah itu kian mendekat hingga akhirnya sosok yang dicurigai Sakura tadi muncul dari balik dinding gelap rumahnya dengan langkah tertatih. Sakura langsung terperangah kaget melihat sosok itu. _Emerald_nya membulat, mulutnya terbuka, dan pukulan kayu itu seketika merosot jatuh dari genggaman tangannya. Pemuda itu memegangi dinding rumah Sakura untuk menopang tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia letakkan di depan perutnya yang terluka parah akibat tembakan peluru.

Tak sampai lima detik pemuda itu ambruk. "Sasukeee!" Sakura berlari menuju pemuda itu dan menahan tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Pemuda itu—Sasuke tak sadarkan diri. "Sasuke!" Sakura kembali memanggil pemuda itu lebih kencang sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Tapi nihil—pemuda itu sama sekali tak merespon.

Rasa cemas dan panik melanda gadis musim semi itu tatkala melihat pemandangan yang mencekat dadanya. Sakura takut—benar-benar takut, Sasuke tidak kembali membuka mata nanti. Gadis itu belum siap kembali merasakan kehilangan orang yang dipedulikannya.

**~TBC~**

**Author's Bacot Area :**

**Nyahahahaha akhirnya bisa apdet lagi fict yang satu ini setelah sekitar 2 bulan terlantar n hanya ngendep di dalam lepi.. #ketawa nista**

**Sedikit bocoran, chapter depan mungkin (?) bakalan full of SasuSaku. Jadi ditungguin aja ya. XD**

**Makasih banyak sebelumnya untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya :**

**Sami Haruchi, Hoshino Kumiko, Kuro Nami, Sakakibara mei, Pudding-tan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Momo Haruyuki, Snow's Flower, Asakura Ayaka, Kuromi no Sora, Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Boleh minta review atau concritnya lagi di chapter ini? XDa**

**Dan untuk semua Silent Reader juga makasih banyak sudah mau baca fict ini. Akhir kata MIND TO READ, REVIEW AND CONCRIT GUYS?**

**Regards**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**


End file.
